Spirit of Serina
by alimination602
Summary: I promised to write this after the release of Halo Wars and i delivered.
1. Chapter 1 Spirit of Serina

Chapter 1- The Spirit of Serina

The emerald ball that they called Harvest hung brightly beneath them. Ellen Anders replaced a stray strand of hair behind her ear- staring intently as the computer screen became awash with the alien symbols she had observed at the relic. She cupped her face in her hands- massaging her tense muscles. "I don't know why you chose my observation deck as your lab" Captain James Gregory Cutter stepped onto the refurbished observation deck- now cluttered with a variety of computer systems- some resembling terminals he remembered from his years at the academy, but most he didn't have a hope in hell of learning how too use.

"I like the view- it adds perspective too my work" Ellen adjusted the screen- resolving into a string of the alien symbols they had witnessed at the relic.

"I'm afraid that Sergeant Forge doesn't think its safe- he was very insistent"

Ellen simply smirked as she continued about her work "Well I can be insistent too"

The Captain had too concede, changing the topic. "What do you think is down there?" The captain stared below his feet to the harsh ball of ice of the Harvest polar region. Beneath that beautifully alluring sheet of ice below them hid a potential array of alien artefacts which could be utilized to end their futile resistance before it could gain any potential for momentum.

"Right now its all speculation" she continued to scan across the computer- transferring all of her notes into a portable storage unit sitting beside her left foot. She reviewed the system- ensuring she had collected everything. "I'll know more once I get down there" she rose onto her feet- collecting up the storage unit and deactivating her terminal behind a wall of security.

She rose too her feet- falling directly into the Captain's outstretched arm- his hand clasped tightly around her shoulder. "I'm approving the mission- but the slightest sign of trouble and I'm pulling you out. Is that clear?"

Ellen felt slightly distraught- but she sometimes just had to except the Captain's father role to his crew "Yes captain" She gave him a mock salute.

The captain accepted the salute and left the sanctuary of experimental technology for the bridge, the last bastion of proper soldiering on the ship. Anders took one last look around her temporary lab, ensuring that she had not left anything of importance behind

"You know the Captain is right professor" Serina materialized ontop of her projector" Serina materialized ontop of the projector- staring with intent eyes. "The observation desk is a rather area too select as your laboratory- considering your value for this mission I would suggest moving your lab too a more secure location"

"And like I told the captain I enjoy the view too much to be trapped behind a mile of durasteel plating. I guess as an AI you don't have the luxury of appreciating that"

"That is not true ma'am- I am merely looking out for best interests- as my makers programmed me too do"

Ellen stepped over too the desk- opening the draw she retrieved a pistol given to her by Sergeant Forge- for her own protection. He insisted that she keep the weapon on her at all times- even while aboard the Spirit of Fire.

She released the clip from its hold-checking to ensure it was loaded she slammed it back into place. "Thanks Serina- but I can handle myself"


	2. Chapter 2 Crazy Mystery Trip to Arcadia

Chapter 2- Crazy Mystery Trip to Arcadia

Ellen Anders stepped into the cool solitude of her laboratory- removing her winter cap, rebellious droplets of thawed snow cascading through her long hair. She immediately stepped towards her desk- using the back of the chair for support as she plopped unceremoniously into the seats waiting arms

"Well you look as though you've had a rough day" Ellen turned to face the source of the voice- Serina. "You look as though you just spent six hours sparring with the Spirit's hull" That was about as close to humour as AI's could get.

Anders swivelled round in her chair too face her "Cut me a break- we got ambushed. Me, Forge and the others barely made it clear with our asses intact"

"And wouldn't that be a crying shame if something were to happen to the Sergeants fine posterior, I know how many of the female crew members enjoy staring" She smirked- that was also as close too a compliment that AI's could get.

The time ticked past- the throbbing sprains and burns she had accumulated in her mad rush for freedom had since dulled and healed. Anders stared intently at her computer screen- attempting to discern some meaning from amongst the jumbled alien letters. But still the meaning behind them was standing just past her line of sight- every time she managed too take a single step forward the concept leapt 10 paces further away from her.

"Anything Professor?" The captain walked into the revamped laboratory.

Ellen kept her gaze low- keeping her eyes locked securely on the screen, still a flurry of foreign images and icons. "Not a whole lot" She tapped out a sequence of keys on her console, bringing up a map detailing the local star sectors. She planted her index finger against the screen, indicating one of the smaller clusters shown. "This is all it showed me"

She rose too her feet, walking across the lab in crude, random patterns, pondering.

"So all it did was point here?" The captain asked.

She sighed "In the thirty seconds I had too examine the artefact- yes, all it did was point at a second star system".

"Arcadia colony to be precise." Serina interjected. "Population little under 3 million, largely unexplored but quite the vacation resort" Each of course were factors that made absolutely no impact on their mission what so ever, but Serina still insisted on making those facts known.

"There's something there captain, and I think it's important that we get there before the covenant do" She pleaded with the captain for leniency, knowing fore well that if the system appeared important enough to appear on an alien map, it was of importance too their mission.

"Our orders are too investigate Harvest" But he persisted- always a man of honour and protocol. "We still don't know what's going on down there" He stared down through the transparent flooring. Ellen followed his gaze- looking down at the frozen wasteland. She suddenly felt a tightness grip her chest- realizing that the only thing holding her back from a painful plunge too her death was a reinforced sheet of plexiglass.

She was frozen solid- her legs unwilling to move lest she step over the precarious edge. "I understand that captain but everything I see here tells me we need to get too arcadia to figure this out" She raised her arms, pleading with the Captain for some leniency from his stone cold policy

He had to surrender "Very well professor" His face seemed too warm, showing her a whole new side too the man she had seen few times before. "I'll clear it with Admiral Cole." He turned away from Anders, walking with new found determination towards the bridge. "Serina set course for Arcadia"

"Aye sir, crazy mystery trip to Arcadia plotted in, spinning up FTL drive." Serina's gaze followed the captain as he stepped clear of the lab. As soon as he was clear her gaze returned to Ander's, her eyes burning with devilish humour.

Ellen was not prepared too take that from a computer "Serina, get out of my lab"

Serina's smile only grew larger. "As you wish professor" She closed her eyes, raising her head as she felt her avatar shatter in a flurry of light blue light.


End file.
